<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>48 Hours by DoctorSmoakingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537626">48 Hours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen'>DoctorSmoakingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSmoakingQueen/pseuds/DoctorSmoakingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett,Casey  and Firehouse 51 realize how fragile and lifechanging 48 hours can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hour One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a complete season 9 AU just in case Casey/ Brett doesn't happen this season,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Hour One<br/>
Sylvie, Foster and Stella all jump out of the car as they arrived at Firehouse 51 for their shift.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on Emily, Not this again.” Brett sighed as they walked towards the firehouse.<br/>
Stella chuckled as she sipped her coffee and shaking her head.<br/>
“You just have to meet him, well go on a date with him.”<br/>
“I am not going on a date with a guy I barely know so that you and your new whatever he is can have the apartment empty for a night.” Brett said and chuckled when Foster gave her puppy dog eyes. They entered the Firehouse and went straight into the locker room.<br/>
“Stella, help me out here.” Emily said looking towards Stella.<br/>
“Oh no, I’m out on this one.”<br/>
“I thought our plan was to finally get Sylvie here some action.”<br/>
“Emily, she just lost her mom and her mother’s husband took the baby and won’t let Sylvie anywhere near her, give her a break.” Sylvie gave Stella a sad look and Stella recovered “I’m sorry that wasn’t supposed to sound like that.”<br/>
“It’s okay trust me, Scott is the father he has the say and hopefully once the grief and anger subside, he will change his mind, but the answer is still no Emily.”<br/>
“Fine, can you at least screw Casey then.” Emily said.<br/>
Stella and Sylvie shot daggers at her.<br/>
“I mean or is this going to be another year of you two chasing your own tails and not noticing what is right in front of you, and what everyone else around you sees.”<br/>
Sylvie shut her locker and turned and looked at Emily. “Emily, we are just friends, He is still getting over Dawson and Naomi, and I was literally engaged to someone else a year ago.”<br/>
“Yeah and everyone here knew that was going to be a non-starter.” Emily sighed and turned to look at Sylvie closing her locker in the process. “I’m just saying sometimes the greatest relationships come from being friends first, I see the way you two look at each other, I see how Casey brightens up the second you walk into a room, I would give anything to have that.”<br/>
“I can’t tell him how I feel Emily it’s not my place and it’s too soon.”<br/>
“Too Soon for What?” Stella cutted  in “Dawson is gone, she made her decision to break up with Casey, and yeah you and her were best friends but answer me this, How many times has she called or texted you since she left?”<br/>
Sylvie sighed “A couple times.”<br/>
” Exactly she has moved on from here, don’t be scared to open your heart to a man that we all know you care for because of a friendship that barely exists anymore, worse comes to worse I’ll deal with Dawson. But I think she would want you two happy so let yourselves be happy.” Stella said as she hugged Sylvie before walking off.<br/>
Sylvie turned to Emily “Just so you know I do appreciate you, but Casey doesn’t feel the same way about me that I do for him, I respect that and I’m trying to move on. Just let me do it at my pace okay?”<br/>
“Okay.” Emily hugged her “You know I love you right.”<br/>
“Nah, I couldn’t tell.” Sylvie joked before she turned and left.<br/>
Emily sighed and looked up “Whatever magic you have up there, please bring these two together.”<br/>
She followed Sylvie towards Ambo 61, not realizing Casey was standing on the other side of the lockers.</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Casey was looking for Brett when he found her by the Ambo.<br/>
“Hey Brett, you have a second?”<br/>
“Yeah.” She said walking towards him.<br/>
“Ambo 61, you are needed at 682 S. Walnut for suspected shooting victim.”<br/>
“Or not.” Brett chuckled “Rain Check?”<br/>
“Yeah, Be Safe out there.”<br/>
“Always.” She smirked at him.<br/>
He watched the Ambo drive away and sighed.<br/>
“Will you just make your move already.” He heard a voice behind him.<br/>
He turned to see Stella behind him.<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
Stella walked up to him “Tell her how you feel already please, I mean I know you are going with the whole slow burn routine, but seriously the fire will never be more than that if you don’t make a move and soon. You two are the most kind, generous and thoughtful people I know. And yeah you both have sucked in the field of romantic partners but maybe all the pain that you two have faced separately can lead to something beautiful together.”<br/>
“When did you become so insightful?” Casey joked.<br/>
“Just let love in Casey, because a girl like Sylvie she’s not going to last on the market for long before some man swoops her off her feet who isn’t a douchebag. And I really am hoping that someone is you.”<br/>
Stella pats him on his shoulder and walks away.</p>
<p>“Hey, I hope you aren’t still mad at me about earlier?” Foster said.<br/>
“What, no you are only looking out for me, I appreciate it.”<br/>
“I just want you to be happy girl, you of all people after everything that’s happened deserve some happiness, and I honestly think that Casey is the man to do it.”<br/>
“Well you never know what life has in store, but I’m not going to push Casey into making him see me more as a friend, I like where we are now. Granted, I wish it was more but I don’t want to ruin what we have if he doesn’t want me as more than a friend.”<br/>
Emily nods.<br/>
Sylvie and Foster pull up to the location and Foster runs around to pull the gurney out as Sylvie gets out of the Ambulance and right away, she notices something isn’t right. There is no crowd and no body on the ground with a gunshot wound.<br/>
“Emily, I don’t see anyone do you?” There was Silence.<br/>
“Emily?” Again nothing.<br/>
Sylvie chuckled as she walked toward the back of the ambulance. “Come on Emily this isn’t fun-.”<br/>
Her words trailed off as she noticed a man holding Emily at gun point his hand over her mouth.<br/>
“Who are you?!” Sylvie said before everything went black. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hour 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severide and Casey Chat, And Sylvie faces a terrifying challenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Hour Two.<br/>“Sylvie…. Sylvie wake up, please wake up.” A voice said in the darkness.<br/>Sylvie moaned as her face turned into the dirt.” Ow.” was all she could muster.<br/>“Oh, thank you Jesus, you’re awake?” Foster said as she tried to sit Sylvie upright.<br/>Once upright Sylvie slowly opened her eyes “What happened?”<br/>“I don’t know, I went to get the gurney and this guy came up behind me, covered my mouth and said if I screamed you would be dead, then you came and the other guy clocked you on the head,then they drug us in here and here we are shackled in a factory.”<br/>Sylvie realized her one arm was shackled to a rod in the wall. “What do they want?” Sylvie said wining as her head thudded with pain, she used her free hand and feels the blood on her head.<br/>“I don’t know, here let me check for a concussion.” Foster said.<br/>Foster gave her a thorough check out and smiled “It doesn’t look like you have a concussion.”<br/>“Just a monster headache.”<br/>The door opened and a man in a mask walked in, carrying Sylvie’s’ medic bag, he walked a little closer to them and threw the bag down at Foster’s feet.<br/>“Clean her up.” The man said.<br/>“What with one hand?” Foster responded. The man scoffed and left the room again slamming the door. Foster kneeled and pulled Brett’s face towards her.<br/>“Sorry, this is going to not be a very good bandaging.” Foster said as she digged through the bag “Darn it, they took almost everything out of here.”<br/>“Probably so we didn’t pick the locks.” Said Sylvie “Wait do you have your phone?” <br/>“No, they took yours and mine, it’s in the room with them.”<br/>Suddenly, the heard a man’s voice shout through the room on the other side of the door.” Did you get it?”<br/>“Yes Trevor, we the Ambulance.”<br/>“What did you do with the driver?”<br/>“They’re in the next room, two of them both female. They have been quiet haven’t yelled much.”<br/>“They’re in the factory?!!!” <br/>The door busted open causing Brett and Foster to jump. A middle-aged man walked into the room, not wearing a mask and knelt before Sylvie.<br/>“Who did this?” the man asked to the masked man in the doorway.<br/>“Jackson.”<br/>“I told you idiots do not hurt the driver, just take the ambulance and you idiots manage to kidnap two women instead of stashing the ambulance like I said!!” he said getting up and charging at the man in the doorway, slamming him against the wall. “Where’s Jackson?” <br/>“He went to get food, he told me you wanted the driver, I got you two for one.”<br/>“You incompetent idiot, you know why I needed that ambulance- “He stopped turned and looked at Foster and Brett and shoved the man out of the room.<br/>Brett and Foster her yelling and thumping on the other side of the room, and then a gun shot went off.</p><p>Back at the Firehouse, Casey was in his office looking at the clock, Ambo 61 has been gone for more than an hour and for such a quick drive they should have been back by now.<br/>His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his door.<br/>“Hey, you alright?” Severide said.<br/>“Yeah, I mean I don’t know.”<br/>“Uh Oh, who is she and what did she do now?” Severide said sitting in the chair across from him.<br/>Casey turned in his chair “Brett.”<br/>“Is she alright? Scott didn’t pull anything did he because I swear if he did- “<br/>“Whoa, calm down Big Brother.” Casey said jokingly. “Nothing is wrong with her, It’s me.”<br/>“Alright, what happened.”<br/>“I don’t know I overheard Foster, Stella and Sylvie talking earlier, about Sylvie and me, about how we should be together.” Casey sighed and ran his hands down his face. “It’s just so complicated.”<br/>“What’s complicated about it, do you have feelings for Brett, or don’t you and from what I’ve seen I would say it’s a Yes.”<br/>“What are you talking about?”<br/>“Look, you’ve been denying feelings for Brett for about two years now. I saw your face when Kyle proposed to her, I saw your face when she came back to 51 and I see how you look at her every time you see her. You are in deep man so what’s the problem.”<br/>“She’s being respectful of Dawson and doesn’t want to ruin our friendship by being something more.”<br/>“And did she tell you this?” Severide asked “No, that’s part of what I overheard.”<br/>“So, she doesn’t want to make a move because she is worried about Dawson,and hurting you if things don’t go right. yep that’s Brett thinking of others before herself like always. So, what’s your debate on it.”<br/>“The fact that the last two relationships didn’t work out.”<br/>“Okay, first I wouldn’t necessarily call Naomi a relationship, and second Brett isn’t Dawson. I mean I totally understand Brett’s point of view about the whole “He’s my best friend’s ex-husband.” But the key word in that is EX, if you want to be will her just be with her man, I think Sylvie is just the type of girl you need, even if you are to afraid to make a move, which again I don’t agree with but I understand. “<br/>“I just think she’s confused; I mean she is still dealing with her grief, and I happened to be there for her”<br/>“God man that’s bullshit and you know it, she’s not confused because she was looking at you with heart eyes way before Julie died, and you didn’t happen to be there you chose to be there which means deep down you have those feelings that she has too, and both of you are too stubborn to admit them. So, save yourself some time and do something about it.”<br/>“You know I think Stella rubbed off on you.”<br/>“She makes me happy man; I want that for you and For Brett. You both deserve and need it.” Severide got up and left. Casey turned and looked at the clock again.<br/>“I wish it was that simple.”</p><p>Foster and Brett stared at the door and jumped when the man in the mask ran in and uncuffed Sylvie, pointing the gun at her.” Get Up.”<br/>Sylvie was pushed out the door with the gun to her back, when she entered the room she saw another guy in a mask with his hands on his head and the unmasked guy on a table  bleeding from a gun shot wound to the chest.<br/>“Save him.” The man behind her said. “How? I’m only a paramedic.” <br/>“Save him or your friend in there dies and you get to watch.”<br/>Sylvie closed her eyes and prayed that someone at Firehouse 51 would realize they have been gone a little too long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hour 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casey worries, Emily makes a break for it, and Sylvie is  in peril</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Hour 3<br/>“They Should be back by now.” Casey thought as he walked into the kitchen.<br/>Stella walked in laughing with Mouch “Hey Stella has Ambo 61 returned yet?”<br/>“No which is odd, they usually drop off and return quickly, maybe they went to grab a bite to eat?”<br/>“I’m going to call Sylvie, see if everything is alright.”<br/>“Ah man, you got it bad.” Mouch laughed and shook his head walking back to the truck.<br/>“What is he talking about?” <br/>“Casey, everyone knows okay but apparently you are the only one who doesn’t, let me know when you get in touch with them.” Stella said following Mouch shaking her head and grinning.<br/>Casey took off towards his office, closing the door and pulled out his phone before sitting in his chair.<br/>He pressed Sylvie’s name in the contacts and let it ring.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need the stuff out of my Ambo, if you want me to do this properly and I’m going to need my partner’s help.”<br/>“We will get the stuff, but no partner.” The one man said.<br/>“Listen, if you want him to live, I’m going to need help.<br/>The two men looked at each other and then the man on the table yelled “For Fuck’s sake listen to her!! You idiots made this ten times worse than what it was supposed to be.”<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to shoot I got nervous and worried about Jackson, his want supposed to happen.”<br/>Jackson turned and looked at the man “Josiah, it’s going to be okay. We will get the stuff and she and her partner will fix him.” He then points his gun at Sylvie “Or Else.”<br/>Just then Sylvie’s phone rang on the table.<br/>Sylvie looked at the two men and then towards her phone before Jackson walked over to it.<br/>“Who’s Casey?”<br/>“” He’s my boss, he is probably wondering where we are.”<br/>“Oh, that’s so sweet.” Jackson turned the phone off “He’s going to have to wait a little bit longer.”<br/>Sylvie looked at him.<br/>“Hey, you reached Sylvie I can’t answer right now but you know what to do.”<br/>BEEP<br/>Casey sat up in his chair.<br/>“Hey Sylvie, was just wondering where you guys were, you’ve been gone for a minute want to make sure everything is okay. And yeah so call me back or I’ll talk to you when you get here, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”<br/>He hung up, something was wrong he could feel it, he just wasn’t sure what it was.<br/>He got up and walked to Boden’s office and knocked on the door.<br/>“Hey Casey, what’s up?”<br/>“Hey, Ambo 61 has been gone a real long time and I just have a feeling something is wrong.”<br/>“When did they leave three hours ago.”<br/>“And no contact since?”<br/>“No, not even on the radio.”<br/>“I’ll make some calls see where they could be, maybe the got caught up at the hospital.”<br/>“Thanks Chief.”<br/>As he walked down the hallway, he figures he would give Foster a try, but again straight to voicemail.<br/>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>The men loaded all the equipment from the Ambo and Jackson grabbed Foster, who walked out rubbing her wrists.<br/>“Alright, we got your stuff now fix him.”<br/>“You didn’t get the mobile defibrillator, we need that.”<br/>“Fine, stay here.”<br/>Foster and Brett looked at the man on the table, Brett took his pulse “It’s short and thread we need to hurry.”<br/>“Brett let’s just get out of here, they are outside.”<br/>“By the ambulance, they would see us in a second besides I can’t let him die.”<br/>“Fine, Let’s get to work.” Foster said grabbing the scalpel.<br/>As they worked on the man, Brett prayed the small anesthetic would keep him sedated.<br/>Jackson and Josiah were in and out the blood getting to be a little too much for them.<br/>“Listen, we are almost done when I suture, you make a run for it do you hear me?” Sylvie said.<br/>“What no I’m not leaving you behind.”<br/>“Emily, we know their names we’ve seen this guy’s face, do you honestly believe that they would let us live.”<br/>“I’m not leaving you.” Emily said. <br/>“If you don’t go then they won’t realize we’ve been gone long, I would feel better if one of us survived then both of us die. Please go get help.”<br/>Emily looked at Sylvie for a minute and then sighed “Okay, for you.”<br/>“The window, go now.”<br/>“Sylvie...”<br/>“Just do it.”<br/>Emily sobbed slightly before running and opening the window before she turned around one last time.<br/>“It’s okay go!”</p>
<p>Casey knew his suspicions were correct thirty minutes later when he saw Atwater and Halstead show up.<br/>Casey, Stella and Severide walked with Boden to greet them.<br/>“What have you got?” Boden asked.<br/>“No gunshot victims have been brought in in the past five hours, we tried to locate the ambulance and their responding chip isn’t locating, we are going to look into the 911 call but for right now your ambulance is missing.”<br/>“Oh my god, what about Sylvie and Emily?” Stella asked.<br/>“Their phones have been shut off; we can’t locate them.”<br/>Stella covered her mouth but then noticed someone running towards the firehouse.<br/>“Emily!” Stella said causing the group to look towards Emily who ran up to the group. “You have to help.” She said gasping in breathes.<br/>“Emily are you okay where’s Sylvie.”<br/>“They have her,  It was a fake call these men took us hostage and one of them shot the other and made me and Sylvie operate on him, when the two left Sylvie made me run for it but she’s still there we have to save her!” <br/>Atwater looked at Halstead “I’ll call the team, Emily do you remember the address?”<br/>“Yeah it’s- “<br/>She was interrupted by the speaker.<br/>“Engine 51, Factory Fire, Engine 51 Factory Fire. Location 682 Walnut.”<br/>“Oh my god, that’s it, Sylvie!” <br/>Atwater and Halstead ran to their car.<br/>“Everyone Suit Up Quickly!”<br/>Casey stayed frozen in place.<br/>“Come on man we got to go save her.” Severide said.<br/>Casey nodded and ran towards the truck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hour 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The firehouse faces yet another tragedy, or  do they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Hour 4<br/>Engine 51, Truck 81 and Atwater and Halstead and they all jumped out as the building was fully engulfed in flames. Emily who rode with truck 81 ran towards the flames before Hermann stopped her.<br/>“SYLVIE!!!! SYLVIE!!!!!” Emily screamed as she burst into tears.<br/>“You have to stay here Emily,” Hermann said as he grabbed the house.<br/>“Oh my god, what have I done,” Emily said as she collapsed on the ground.<br/>“Alright let’s get this fire out. MOVE!” Boden said.<br/>Boden looked over to Casey who was frozen in place.<br/>Please don’t let her be dead, please don’t let her be dead.<br/>“Casey!! Move!” Boden screaming broke through the haze.<br/>Casey ran around the house as the rest of the team took the houses to the building.<br/>“Sylvie!!! Sylvie, can you hear me?” Matt screamed only to be met with silence.<br/>He saw a door in the back open and ran towards it and nearly got to it when flames shout out from the door knocking him on the ground.<br/>He was picked up by Gallo and Cruz.<br/>“Casey, you can’t go in there it’s fully engulfed now.”<br/>“But Sylvie is in there!!”<br/>“I know Man, but she’s gone, she’s gone, Matt,” Cruz said with tears in his eyes.<br/>Matt looked at Cruz and stumbled backward “No, she can’t be.” Casey felt his knees buckle and he fell to the ground in shock.<br/>“Come on man we have to move.”<br/>“The ambulance is gone; they must have burned it before they left,” Gallo said<br/>“Not helping man!” Cruz yelled<br/>The next few minutes were a complete Daze for him as he walked towards the engines, Severide was comforting Stella, Emily was still on the ground covering her face with her hands. The rest of the team stood there either putting out the flames or with their heads down. Casey saw Atwater and Halstead who were on their phones and made a beeline straight for them getting out of Cruz and Gallo’s grip.<br/>He walked straight up to them “You find that ambulance and you make them pay!” he shouted before retreating towards the truck.<br/>The two engines pulled up after the blaze had been put out. They found a body after the blaze was gone under some rubble, but it was burned beyond recognition. The team all got out of their vehicles and walked somberly into the firehouse.<br/>Hermann helped Emily sit down and sat right across from her the rest of the team sitting down. Except for Casey who took off down the hall.<br/>“I shouldn’t have left her,” Emily said putting her hand on her head.<br/>“Emily, this is not your fault.”<br/>“Yeah it is, I told her I didn’t want to go. I should have fought her on it.”<br/>“And both of you would’ve been in that building.”<br/>Emily started sobbing as Hermann pulled her into a hug.<br/>Severide was leaning against the counter when he saw Stella take off towards the locker room, causing him to follow.<br/>“God, why did I leave her.” Emily sobbed.<br/>Hermann, Mouch, and Cruz all put their hands on her shoulder.</p><p>Casey walked into his office and shut the door, closed the blinds and sat on his bed.<br/>Sylvie’s Dead<br/>This can’t be real.<br/>He stood up and paced back and forth and tossed the paperwork on his desk off.<br/>I waited too long<br/>I should have stopped her from leaving.<br/>I should have told her how I felt.<br/>She should still be here.<br/>Casey sat down and put his hands on his head.<br/>There was a knock on his door, followed by another one. “Come In,” he said, and the door opened revealing Cruz.<br/>Cruz gave him a sad look, closed the door and sat down beside him.<br/>Cruz didn’t usually see Matt Casey cry but today was one of the select few times he did.</p><p>Severide walked into the locker room and found Stella sitting on the bench looking up at Sylvie’s locker.<br/>He sat by her and waited for her to speak.<br/>“We were just here, right in this room joking about her and Casey and how she needed to just tell him how she felt. We were just here, and now she’s gone, and this doesn’t feel real. My best friend is gone. She didn’t have to go out like that Sev, she didn’t deserve that.”<br/>Stella started crying and Severide pulled her to him kissing her head.</p><p>Later that night they all were sitting around the table, no one spoke they just sat in silence.<br/>Boden walked in with Sylvie’s parents. Sylvie’s dad was holding Mrs. Brett up so she didn’t crumble with the grief she felt inside.<br/>Emily stood and ran to her. “Mrs. Brett I am so sorry, I’m Emily Sylvie’s friend and ambo partner.”<br/>“Thank god you are okay sweetheart.” She said as she pulled Emily into a hug.<br/>Stella walked over and hugged her after and then Sylvie’s dad.<br/>Casey walked out and saw Sylvie’s parents and felt enormous pain as he saw them grieving. He walked over to them “Mr. And Mrs. Brett, I’m Matt Casey, Sylvie’s Captain.”<br/>“Well, it’s finally nice to put a face to a name. Sylvie talked about you all the time, of how nice you were and other things.” Mrs. Brett said, “My little girl.” She stated sadly.<br/>Boden looked at his team and sighed “I know we are all hurting and grieving, but Sylvie wouldn’t want us to hide our feelings. She was a bright soul. Caring, Kind, Compassionate and she loved this house and she loved this family. So, we will grieve and process this loss and then we will do what Sylvie Brett always did. Fight the Good Fight, go out and help other people and save lives.”<br/>All of a sudden Atwater walked in “You may want to save the memorial speech chief.”<br/>“Excuse me?” Boden said causing everyone in the room to look at Atwater.<br/>“The body in the building, it was Male not a female and there were no other bodies in the building.”<br/>“So, are you saying our little girl is still alive?” Mr. Brett asked.<br/>Casey looked at Atwater and had hope building up inside.<br/>“I’m saying she wasn’t in the building.”<br/>“So, where the hell is she?” Stella said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come on did you really think I would kill my girl!!!?? But where is she and why do the men need the ambulance.REVIEW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hour 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 5:<br/>“So, where the hell is, she?” Stella said<br/>“We don’t know we are canvasing the cameras and shops around the neighborhood, see if something or someone caught the ambulance. But right now, we need to have faith that Sylvie is alive.”</p><p>The ambulance pulled up to another factory and stopped Jackson and Josiah who took their masks off went around to the back and opened it revealing a knocked-out Sylvie and the injured man on the gurney.<br/>“You didn’t have to shoot that man, now the cops are going to be looking for us now,” Josiah said.<br/>“Hey, if that factory was abandoned like you said it was then I wouldn’t have killed him when he walked in on us knocking this one out.” He said pointing to Sylvie.<br/>“What are we going to do, this was supposed to be simple and it just got complicated beyond reason.”<br/>“Listen, Josiah, the plan hasn’t changed once James wakes up, we move, Natalia’s life is at stake.” Jackson said, “Now, are you sure this one is abandoned because my kill count can’t go much higher.”<br/>“Yeah it is, but what about the other girl, we have no idea where she is. Jackson she could’ve gone to the police by now.”<br/>“Well if she did then we have one hell of a bargaining chip, now take the girl and get her tied up and this time she stays tied up. Understood?”<br/>“Yes.”</p><p>Halstead walked over to Foster “We need to ask you some questions, are you up for it?”<br/>“Yes of course if it helps find Sylvie, I will do anything.”<br/>Foster sat at the table with Halstead and Atwater on the other side. Atwater pulled out a notepad and pen and Halstead started recording on his phone.<br/>“Okay take us through what happened when you got to the scene.”<br/>“We pulled up and I went around back to get the gurney, I heard Sylvie talking about how she didn’t see a victim, and then this man waked up behind me and said if I screamed, Sylvie would die. Then Sylvie walked around and saw me and the man and yelled at him then this other guy comes up and clocks her in the head with his gun. Sylvie fell hard and she got knocked out.” Foster looked up at Casey and saw the anger flash in his eyes as his muscles in his arms tensed up. “We got cuffed to a couple of rods in the room, Sylvie woke up and I bandaged her head and then this man came in and after that it kind of escalated.”<br/>“Escalated how? “Alstead asked.<br/>“There was shouting and then a gunshot. A few minutes later the one guy came in and grabbed Sylvie and took her into the other room.” Foster's eyes started welling with tears she saw Mrs. Brett start shaking with sobs.<br/>“Hey, why don’t we go to my office and sit down, this might get a little graphic,” Boden said escorting Sylvie’s parents down the hall.<br/>Stella grabbed some water for Foster and sat next to her holding her hand.<br/>“Can you keep going, or do you want to stop?”<br/>“No, I’m fine, I don’t know what they told Sylvie but then the man came and brought me into the room with her and she and I worked on saving the man that got shot.”<br/>“The man that got shot; do you know his name.”<br/>“No but I know the other two names Jackson and Josiah, they said they needed the ambulance for something. When they went to get supplies out of the Ambo Sylvie told me to run, I fought her on it, but she told me to if one of us was going to survive.” Foster choked on a sob and looked at Stella “God, I shouldn’t have left her Stella.”<br/>Stella’s arms wrapped around Foster as she sobbed into her shoulder.<br/>“I think that’s enough right now,” Stella said.<br/>Atwater and Halstead nodded and stood when Voight and the rest of the team came in.<br/>“Any word?” Atwater said.<br/>“Camera footage saw the Ambulance driving east on the highway, but they turned onto a street that wasn’t in the camera view.”<br/>“Well, we have two suspect names, Jackson and Josiah.”<br/>“Jackson and Josiah, Okay Ruzek and Burgess, you run those names.”<br/>“They were related,” Emily said as she looked at them.<br/>“You sure?”<br/>“Yeah, I heard one of them say he had to protect his brother and I think maybe the third man was a brother too.”<br/>“Got it,” Ruzek said as him and Burgess left.</p><p>Casey walked towards his office, he needed to breathe after everything he just heard.<br/>Sylvie was Alive<br/>He had hope.<br/>There was a knock on the door, and he looked up to see Mrs. Brett. holding a cup of coffee. She extends it to Casey “You look like you could use this.”<br/>Casey looks at her with a small smile.  “Thanks.” “May I have a seat?” she said gesturing to the bed.<br/>“Yes of course.”<br/>She sits and looks at Casey “How are you holding up?” she asked.<br/>“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”<br/>Mrs. Brett chuckled slightly “Well for one I’m glad that I don’t have to bury my daughter, but on the other hand, she is still out there alone with these men who put their hands on her and made her hurt, and believe me I would like nothing more than to find these men and rip them to shreds.”<br/>“Brett told me you had a protective streak.”<br/>“She’s my baby girl, I fell in love with her the moment I saw her, but she’s strong so I have to have faith that she will be okay and we will find her soon, If not I don’t know what I will do.”<br/>Casey looked at her and covered her hand with his and gave it a small squeeze. “We will find her.”<br/>“You know you never answered my question.”<br/>“Which was.”<br/>“How are you holding up?”<br/>“Like you, I’m just trying to have faith.”<br/>Mrs. Brett nodded.</p><p>Jackson placed the gurney in a room and heard a groan. “James, are you alright.”<br/>James slowly stirred and looked at his brother.<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“We had to move; we had some complications.”<br/>“What complications?”<br/>“One of the girls escaped and I shot someone.”<br/>“WHAT?!” James yelled holding his chest and wincing. “What do you mean you shot someone?”<br/>“There was this man after the girl escaped, I got mad at the other one and I slammed her head against the table.”<br/>“Jackson!!! We were not supposed to have a body count!!”<br/>“I know he came out of nowhere and I panicked don’t worry Josiah got rid of the van and we have the ambulance. We can still do this and save Natalia.”<br/>“You have to do it fast and release the girl, we already have done too much.”<br/>“Natalia will be here tomorrow morning; Josiah and I leave at dawn.”<br/>“Do you have the uniforms?”<br/>“Yes, but I’m not releasing the girl just yet.”<br/>“Jackson, she has no part of this we have to let her go.”<br/>“Alright Brother, I will let her go.”<br/>James nodded and dozed off.<br/>Jackson left the room and looked at the closed door “As soon as I get Natalia.”</p><p>Sylvie woke up and noticed a man standing in front of her.<br/>“Well look who is finally awake.” He walked closer to her as Sylvie backed up against the wall, realizing that one eye was closed shut she reached up and saw blood on her fingertips.<br/>“Yeah, sorry about that Jackson has a bit of a temper.”<br/>“What do you want?” Sylvie asked.<br/>Josiah sighed “Are you hungry, thirsty? I can get you something.”<br/>“What I want is to go home.”<br/>“Yeah, well you see we can’t do that just yet. After your little stunt back there, we had to do some things that unfortunately will delay you going home.”<br/>“What is this all about, I did what your brother asked. I saved the guy now let me go.”<br/>Josiah kneeled in front of her “As soon as we get Natalia, you are free to go.”<br/>“Who’s Natalia?”<br/>Josiah got up “I’m going to get you some food you stay here.”<br/>He walked out of the door and Sylvie. heard the lock click.<br/>“I just want to go home.” She screamed into the silence. She thought of Emily and hoped she got back safely that was her hope, that they would find her thanks to Emily. She wondered how Casey was taking this or if he was shaken up at all about it. God, she missed him.</p><p> </p><p>Cruz made lunch even though everyone hardly ate. Everyone was back sitting in the kitchen when Voight walked in.<br/>“Any News?” Mr. Brett said standing straight up rushing over to him.<br/>“We might have a possible lead; we ran the names of the three men and family history and we came up with a possible last name.”<br/>Voight walked over to Foster and showed her his phone.<br/>“Do any of these three-look familiar?”<br/>Foster looked through the pictures and landed on the last one “That’s him!!” she screamed standing up pointing at the screen “That’s the one that got shot.”</p><p>Voight nodded and looked at Halstead and Atwater.<br/>“The names are James, Josiah and Jackson Bridgewater, we found a connection between Josiah and the old factory that burnt down he used to work there.”<br/>“So now that we know the names, we can find them, right?” Mrs. Brett said.<br/>“I won’t stop until your daughter is back in your arms, you have my word.”<br/>Mrs. Brett nodded as Voight looked at Atwater and Halstead.<br/>“Burgess and Ruzek are looking into James, Atwater you look into Josiah and Jesse you look into Jackson, they have to be somewhere private and secluded.”<br/>“But I still don’t understand what they needed the ambulance for?” Emily said<br/>“I think I can help with that one. “Hailey said as she walked in with her iPad and showed the group a picture of a woman’s mugshot. <br/>“Meet Natalia Bridgewater, the fourth sibling she is in jail for manslaughter and was just almost killed in a riot at Cook County, she is scheduled for surgery at Med tomorrow.”<br/>“So, my guess is they are going to take her from the hospital and disappear.”  <br/>“Hailey put a BOLO out for the three brothers, I want their picture on every newspaper and every news channel in Chicago.”<br/>“But that would make them kill our daughter!!” Mr. Brett said.<br/>Voight looked at him “Sir, they won’t kill your daughter. They know that if they do there is no way in hell they are getting near that hospital, my guess is they are going to use her to get into the building. And we will be there to stop them when they do.”</p><p>Voight walked out dialing his phone, as the rest of his team got up and followed ready to investigate the siblings.<br/>Casey followed Voight out to his car.<br/>“Voight!” he yelled and ran to catch up.<br/>“What’s up Casey.”<br/>“I want to come with you.”<br/>“What?” <br/>“I know you guys, are going to be at Med to intercept. I want to come.”<br/>“That’s not an option, safety measures have to be placed I can’t afford looking out for my team and you. Don’t worry we will find her and bring her home.” Hank opened his car door but stopped and looked at Casey who was looking at his feet.<br/>“Look I know you are probably soft for this paramedic but you are saving her life by staying here, we are trying to be as discreet as possible I won’t let them hurt her any more than they already have, you have my word on that you stay here and keep close to her family and I will be in touch.”<br/>Casey watched him pull away.<br/>What was he going to do?<br/>He needed to do something.<br/>And he needed to do it fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming Up: Mayhem at Med, Who did Natalia Kill?, A Death and Casey takes matters into his own hands.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 16,18,21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chaos and Mayhem at Med.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 16.<br/>Sylvie jumped when Jackson opened the door, she was curled in the corner, Shaking from the cold. <br/>“Come with me.” He said holding the gun at his waist. Sylvie nodded and got up and followed him to the next room. James was laying on the gurney asleep.<br/>“Check him make sure he is okay I’ll be back in ten.” Jackson said before Sylvie walked over to the gurney, grabbed her bag off the floor and placed it on the gurney, causing James to stir.<br/>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m just checking to make sure you don’t have an infection.”<br/>“You saved my life, Thank you.”<br/>“I didn’t save your life. Your brother made me with his gun to my head.”<br/>“I’m sorry, you were never a part of this plan. I tried to get them to release you but Jackson he is very stubborn.”<br/>“Who’s Natalia?”<br/>“How did you know- “<br/>Sylvie looked at him with her one eye “I may have a swollen eye but I’m not deaf.”<br/>“Natalia is our sister.”<br/>“And, where is she?”<br/>“She’s at Chicago Med, scheduled for surgery tomorrow.”<br/>Sylvie nodded “So you needed the Ambulance to what? Take her from med and run off?”<br/>“Something like that.”<br/>“And how do I fit in?”<br/>“I told them not to harm you, I told them plain and simple to let you guys go and steal the ambulance.”<br/>“Well they didn’t do that did they? “Sylvie said her anger getting the best of her. She took multiple breathes and continued “So what is Natalia having surgery on?”<br/>“She was stabbed in prison she has internal bleeding,”<br/>“Oh, so crime runs in the family that’s swell.”<br/>“It’s not like that, my daughter was – “<br/>James breathed slowly “My daughter Alyssa she was kidnapped and raped and killed by Natalia’s husband. Natalia found out and recorded his confession and killed him.”<br/>Sylvie paused and looked at him before opening the bag and grabbing alcohol to clean the wound.<br/>“I’m not a violent person, I just wanted my sister back. She acted in self-defense; she avenged my daughter.”<br/>“There are more ways to avenge someone then to kill for them.”<br/>“The justice system did nothing.”<br/>“So that makes you guys the justice system, you kidnapped me, your brother assaulted me don’t you realize that even if you get Natalia back they are still going to come after every single one of you. Sylvie said glaring at him.  “No matter what happens they will know who you are can you imagine what your little girl must think of you right now.”<br/>James was about to say something when Jackson came in.<br/>“Everything okay in here?”<br/>“Yeah just cleaning up, almost done.” Sylvie wiped down the wound and left with Jackson following her.</p><p>Casey stared at the ceiling in his quarters. Sylvie had been gone close to a full day; he didn’t even know if she was still alive at this point. <br/>They found no body so that’s a good sign He thought.<br/>He pulled out his phone and dialed Sylvie’s number again.<br/>And again, straight to voicemail.<br/>“Hey Sylvie, I don’t know if you will ever hear this, but I want you know I won’t stop looking for you. We found the names of the guys who took you all of PD is looking for them. I just hope that you are still alive and safe. And don’t worry you’ll be home soon. I’ve been an idiot, I was so worried about falling for you because of Gabby but the truth is I don’t know what I was afraid of people move on they evolve they fall in and out of love easily and I’m getting too old for short term relationships you know. And I don’t really care- “<br/>The phone cut him off, he sighed and put the phone close to his chest. </p><p>Hour 18<br/>Voight and his crew pulled up to Chicago Med and got out of their cars.<br/>“Alright Listen up Natalia is in surgery; The Bridgewater brothers are already probably here. If not, they will be here soon. We spread out. Ruzek, Burgess back entrance make sure none of them come in. Atwater, Halstead front entrance. Hailey and I will cover the surgical floor.”<br/>“What about us?” The team turned around to see Boden, Cruz, Severide and Casey.<br/>“What are you doing here?” Voight asked Boden<br/>“We’re getting our team member back.” Boden said, “So how can we help.” He stared Voight down.<br/>“Fine you span out with my guys.”<br/>Boden nodded and then nodded to Casey.<br/>“Alright guys let’s span out.” <br/>Severide and Casey Followed Voight and Upton, Cruz went with Ruzek and Burgess and Boden went with Atwater and Halstead.<br/>Thirty minutes went by and Cruz was pacing by the back door.<br/>“Joe, you need to relax man you’re making me nervous.” Ruzek said.<br/>“I’m sorry I’m just worried about Sylvie.”<br/>“I know, but she will be okay. She’s strong.”  Burgess said.<br/>“Yeah she is I just hope she is still alive. I can’t lose another best friend.”<br/>Burgess nodded and rubbed his arm.</p><p>Voight and Casey sat in the waiting area on the surgical floor.<br/>“Do you think they will show up?” Casey said.<br/>“More than likely.”<br/>Just then Natalia Bridgewater was rolled onto the floor for recovery.<br/>“I’m going to see if she is awake for some questions.”<br/>“I’ll come with you.”<br/>“No, you stay here and keep an eye out if they show up.”<br/>Voight walked away and bumped into a doctor who accidentally knocked off his badge.<br/>“Oh sorry.” Voight said grabbing his badge and walking towards Natalia.<br/>The doctor walked into the bathroom, locking the door and took off his mustache and scrub hat.<br/>He dialed his phone and waiting for an answer <br/>“They have cops here; I don’t think we should do this today man.” Josiah said<br/>“We stick to the plan.”<br/>Josiah sighed and looked in the mirror “Lord forgive me.”</p><p>Jackson sat in car down the street and saw Atwater and Halstead at the entrance checking ID’s and letting people in.<br/>He Grabbed his back and opened it revealing scrubs and a fake doctor badge and changed and waited for his moment to strike.<br/>He got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital when he saw a group of kids.<br/>“Hey boys, you want to make a hundred bucks?”</p><p> </p><p>Josiah put his disguise back on and then walked into Natalia’s room. He saw Voight questioning Natalia, but she wasn’t budging.<br/>“I’m not setting up my brothers, sorry.” She slurred<br/>“That’s fine sweetheart but you should know this wont end well for your brothers.”<br/>Voight’s Radio Crackled.<br/>“Voight It’s Upton I need you over here.”<br/>Voight left Causing Josiah to close the curtain and reveal himself.<br/>“Josiah, what are you doing here.” <br/>Suddenly Fire alarms started going off.</p><p>Casey looked around as the nurses and doctors started filing out when he noticed the curtain to Natalia’s room closed.<br/>He tried looking for Voight and Upton but saw no one so he walked towards the room when the curtain opened revealing Natalia in a wheelchair and Josiah pushing her.<br/>Josiah froze when he saw Casey who then saw Voight and Upton Running towards him.<br/>“VOIGHT! It’s him!!! “he screamed pointing at Josiah.<br/>Voight and Upton looked at Josiah who then shot up in the air three times causing everyone to flea in panic knocking Voight and Upton down.<br/>Casey kept an eye on Josiah and ran after him. <br/>He tackled Josiah and Turned him around.<br/>“Where’s Sylvie?!” he shouted.<br/>Josiah laughed and Casey punched him. “Where is she??!”<br/>Casey felt a thump on his head, and everything went black.</p><p>Hour 21<br/>Casey woke up and saw Severide and Boden looking at him.<br/>“What happened?”<br/>“Chaos, complete Chaos.”<br/>“I stopped the one.”<br/>“Yeah but they got away again.”<br/>Casey sat up.<br/>“Sylvie?”<br/>“Sorry man, we don’t know.”<br/>Upton walked into the room. “Actually, we might know, they got sloppy really sloppy.”<br/>“What do you mean?” Severide said.<br/>“The car that was used in the getaway it belonged to a lady who lives down the street from an abandoned shoe warehouse she said she has seen the man before in the neighborhood.”<br/>“What are the odds that they haven’t moved?” Boden said.<br/>“I don’t know but it’s worth a shot, we have Halstead and Atwater checking the warehouse out now.”</p><p>Jackson, Natalia, James and Josiah all sat in the warehouse as Jackson paced deciding on his next plan of action.<br/>“Jackson, I think now you need to let the paramedic go.” Natalia said.<br/>“Yeah man mission accomplished, James is fine just dump her and we can be out of here.”<br/>Jackson stopped and looked at them “You’re right this has gone on far enough; I just want peace now.”<br/>He started to walk towards Sylvie’s room and was unlocking the door when Atwater kicked the door in “Chicago P.D”<br/>And then gunshots rang out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hour 21 part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shootouts, Escapes and Back at Med.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson blocked himself with the door as Josiah and Natalia and James ran for cover, Natalia ran out the door followed by Josiah who was laying down cover fire so James could hobble out the door.<br/>Sylvie watched Jackson hid behind the door.<br/>“Get over here!” he screamed Sylvie shook her head and Jackson rushed over and grabbed her using her body as a shield as he walked out the door.<br/>“Drop your Guns!” Jackson said with his gun to Sylvie’s temple.<br/>Atwater and Halstead still pointed their guns at him.<br/>“Drop or she’s dead.”<br/>“You kill her, we kill you,” Halstead said. “And I’m sure you want to get out of here alive.”<br/>Jackson pointed his gun further into Sylvie’s temple, as he started walking back to the door.<br/>Sylvie noticed as Natalia was sneaking up behind Atwater will her gun pointed at him.<br/>“Watch Out!” She screamed causing Jay to turn and shoot Natalia in the chest, causing Natalia to shoot her gun.<br/>Jackson shot at Atwater and Halstead, causing them to duck for cover allowing Jackson to back out of the door.</p><p>Josiah pulled up in the car “Get In!”<br/>Jackson opened the car door and shoved Sylvie as he hopped in firing at Halstead and Atwater as they pulled off.<br/>“Where’s Natalia?!” James said from the passenger side.<br/>“They got her.”<br/>“Fuck! This wasn’t supposed to happen Jackson.”<br/>The men started to argue in the car, allowing Sylvie to unlock the door closest to her without her them noticing.<br/>She moved her fingers to the door handle and once she saw they were on a busy street she flung the door open and flung herself out the car hitting the pavement.<br/>“Shit!” Josiah said as he noticed what happened.<br/>“Just Leave her, Keep Driving!” Jackson screamed.</p><p>Sylvie got up and ran into a market on the corner, she ran inside scaring the lady behind the counter. The lady looked at her and her eyes got big.<br/>“Please I need your help, please call 911.”<br/>“Jesus, Fernando she’s bleeding. Call 911.” She shouted as she raced around the corner. <br/>Sylvie collapsed sliding down the wall. “It’s just ahead wound I’m fine.”<br/>“No sweetheart, you’re bleeding.” She said pointing to her abdomen.<br/>Sylvie looked down and saw her grey shirt was saturated with blood and she had a hole in the middle.<br/>Natalia’s bullet She thought as she slumped over.</p><p>Foster was sitting in the kitchen when Boden came in.<br/>He walked over to her.<br/>“Hey, how are you holding up?” he asked.<br/>“I don’t know. Kelly told me what happened at Med today. And how he didn’t see Sylvie around. I have a bad feeling. What if they did something to her Chief?”<br/>“Hey, we can’t think like that Sylvie would want us to have faith.”<br/>“It’s been almost a full day; I just miss her.”<br/>Boden nodded and Casey and Severide walked out.<br/>“Hey, how’s the head?” Foster asked.<br/>“It’s alright, have heard from Halstead yet?”<br/>Foster shook her head.<br/>“Ambo 61, Paramedic down. S. Armistead. I repeat Paramedic down.”<br/>Foster looked up at the intercom and jumped up. And looked as Voight came rushing in “That’s Sylvie Halstead just called me Let’s Go&gt;”</p><p>Everyone ran after Voight as Casey and Foster jumped into the replacement ambulance and sped away.<br/>They pulled up to the market and hopped out as Foster grabbed her bag and rushed in followed by Casey.<br/>“I’m sorry she ran in and was bleeding I tried to stop the bleeding but there was so much.” The lady explained as Casey’s eyes fell on a very bloody and pale Sylvie.<br/>Foster ran over and immediately checked her pulse.<br/>“Is she still alive?” Boden asked?<br/>“Barely.”<br/>Severide rushed in with the gurney.<br/>“Alright be careful Foster said as she slid Sylvie on the backboard and placed her on the gurney.<br/>“Fos-ter?” Sylvie said weakly.<br/>“Hey, it’s me your safe we are going to get you to help okay!”<br/>Sylvie nodded her head as Foster placed the oxygen on her.<br/>“We got to move fast.”<br/>“I’ll drive,” Boden said<br/>Casey followed Foster and with Severide’s help pushed the gurney into the back. Before he hopped in the back with Foster.<br/>“We will give you an escort,” Voight screamed as they shut the doors to the Ambulance and sped off.</p><p>As Boden drove the ambulance Foster started to work on Sylvie trying to pack the wound as best as she could while Casey held Sylvie’s hand.<br/>It felt cold.<br/>He didn’t like that Sylvie Brett was not cold, she was as warm as the sun. Beautiful, Funny, Smart, Witty and everything else that was good.<br/>But here she was in the back of an ambulance bleeding and he couldn’t do anything but sit there and pray.<br/>He kissed her hand as it wrapped around his and whispered, “Please come back to me.” Into her hand.<br/>Foster looked at him sympathetically and continued to work, praying to god that her best friend didn’t end this way.<br/>51 just barely got back functioning properly without Otis, losing another member of the family would just devastate them even more.<br/>No, she couldn’t die, she had to live.<br/>“Sylvie, I don’t know if you can hear me, but you stay with us you hear me. You fight like hell and you stay with us.”<br/>Foster finished packing the wound and sat down and grabbed Sylvie’s other hand and prayed that she would overcome this.<br/>As they reached Med and pulled her out. Manning and a bunch of nurses came running out and rushed her in “Get her to the OR stat!” Manning shouted. Casey went to follow but Manning stopped him. “You stay.”<br/>Foster stood next to him and grabbed a hold on his hand.<br/>Both praying for the girl they loved.</p><p>Sylvie was rushed into the operating room and briefly woke up and saw the bright light shining in her eyes.<br/>Is this heaven? She thought.<br/>Just as she began coding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming Up: 51 shows up, Boden and Casey talk and Manning delivers crushing news.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hour 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Manning Delivers a Crushing Blow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 22 <br/>Casey sat in the chair in the waiting room with Foster sitting right next to him. Foster looked over at Casey who just stared at the wall and barely blinked.<br/>Foster grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked over to her and smiled slightly.<br/>“Casey!” Foster and Casey turned to see Boden standing in the doorway.<br/>Casey got up and walked towards Boden.<br/>“Voight just called Natalia Bridgewater died of her injuries, no sight of the boys.”<br/>“They are long gone by now.”<br/>Boden stared at him “I believe so, but Voight is not giving up looking for them.”<br/>Casey nodded.<br/>“Where’s my daughter?!” Mrs. Brett came rushing in with her husband and the rest of 51 behind her.<br/>Casey turned around “They just rushed her into surgery, she was shot and lost a lot of blood.”<br/>“Oh my god my baby.” Mrs. Brett said as the husband pulled her into a hug.<br/>Stella put a hand on her shoulder “Your daughter is the strongest person I know. She will be okay.”</p><p>Boden nudged Casey who looked over at him as he nodded for them to go talk somewhere more secluded.<br/>“We might have to comfort them, If the worse happens.” Boden said.<br/>“It won’t happen Chief; Sylvie is strong she’ll be able to do this.”<br/>“Look, I have to ask is something going on between you and Brett?”<br/>Casey paused and stared at him “Why- Why do you ask sir?”<br/>“I saw the kiss you gave to her hand in the mirror while I was driving.”<br/>Casey nodded and leaned against the wall.” I do not what is going on, during the whole ordeal with her birth mother we got close. Really close and maybe I am starting to realize just how close we have gotten, but I’m scared.”<br/>“Because of Dawson?”<br/>Casey nods “I rushed into that relationship, I gave more than I received, and it blew up in my face. And Brett is her best friend, so I don’t know how to handle this or my feelings.”<br/>“It sounds to me you already know what those feelings are. Look I don’t like in firehouse relationships.”<br/>“I know sir.”<br/>“However, I gave my blessing to you and Dawson and seeing as how Brett isn’t under your leadership. If you want it to continue, I will be okay, but it must remain professional at the firehouse understood?”<br/>“Yes sir.”<br/>Boden nodded and started to walk away.<br/>“And Casey call Dawson, if you and Brett are going to continue it’s better to give her a heads up.”<br/>Boden and Casey walked back towards the waiting room.<br/>Everyone was sitting in chairs with their heads down. Boden and Casey sat down next to Hermann and Mouch.<br/>“Any word? Hermann asked.<br/>“No.” Casey responded.<br/>“I just wish we knew something.” Emily said. <br/>“Em, these things take time no news is probably good news. We have to stay strong for Sylvie.”<br/>Emily nodded her head.<br/>“I can’t lose my daughter.” Mrs. Brett said as everyone looked at her. “I’m not that strong, I can’t lose her.”<br/>Mr. Brett covered her hand in his “We won’t.”<br/>“She’ll be back begging my wife for brownies in no time. “Hermann said reassuringly.<br/>“She does love brownies. Roger remember that time Meghan made those batch of brownies for thanksgiving, and Sylvie ate them all before dinner even started.” Mrs. Brett said laughing with tears in her eyes.<br/>“She got so sick that night, but she always ate brownies.”<br/>“Did she get in trouble?” Stella asked.<br/>“No, she blamed it on the dog. Not realizing that dogs can’t eat chocolate.”<br/>“She is a terrible liar.” Emily said chuckling.<br/>Everyone broke out in chuckles and laughs.<br/>“My wife said she will make her as many brownies as she wants.” Hermann said solemnly.<br/>Cruz got up and walked away causing Stella to follow.</p><p>Cruz ran outside and took deep breaths.<br/>“Hey.” Stella said.<br/>Cruz turned around “I’m sorry I just can’t do this. Not again. I can’t lose Sylvie, I already lost Otis.” Cruz said breaking down.<br/>Stella pulled him into a hug.<br/>“She’s not gone yet; she won’t leave us.”<br/>“You can’t be sure of that.”<br/>“No, I can’t but she’s a fighter, she’s going to fight like hell.” Stella said holding him tighter as he cried into her shoulder. “We just have to be brave and be here for her and her parents.”<br/>Cruz pulled back.<br/>“I swear if I find these guys, I’m going to kill them.”<br/>“You have to get in line for that one.” Stella said.</p><p>Foster was on her phone looking at photos of Sylvie and Her, reliving moments through photos and smiling slightly.<br/>Ritter peered over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.<br/>“How you are holding up over there?” <br/>“I just need to know how my partner is doing.”<br/>“She’s a tough cookie, she will be okay.”<br/>“She has to be, she saved my life and risked hers in the process. I don’t think I can ever repay her for that, if she dies, I don’t think I could ever forgive myself for leaving.”</p><p>Casey stood up and walked to the counter and straight up to Maggie.<br/>“Hey Maggie, Is there any word on Sylvie yet? We have been here for an hour and no update, is everything okay?”<br/>Maggie looked on her computer. “She is still in surgery, let me go see if I can get Manning to give you an update.”<br/>“Thank you.”<br/>Casey watched her walk away and pulled out his phone, and then he remembered something.<br/>Sylvie’s phone.</p><p>He walked back and towards Boden almost crashing into a returning Cruz and Stella.<br/>Hey, can you call Voight and ask if Halstead found Sylvie’s phone.”<br/>“Yeah sure, you think it’s still there.”<br/>“Or they took it with her, and they still have it.”<br/>“I’m on it.”<br/>Boden got up and started to walk out when Manning came in.<br/>The second she came in Casey felt a shift in the air. Manning’s face seemed solemn and she looked sympathetic.<br/>This was not good.<br/>Everyone hopped up and Mrs. Brett was the first to speak “How is my daughter?”<br/>Manning looked at the Brett’s and smiled softly before she cleared her throat.<br/>“She is stable now; her surgery is over.”<br/>“Why do I sense a but in your voice?” Emily said.<br/>“Unfortunately, due to the trauma in her abdomen and her head, she had a stroke during the surgery and flatlined.”<br/>Everyone gasped as Cruz, Stella and Emily all covered their mouths.<br/>Stella started to cry causing Severide to pull her into a hug.<br/>“No!” Mrs. Brett screamed, and her husband pulled her into a hug.<br/>“How severe of a stroke?” Boden asked.<br/>“We won’t know until she wakes up, it could be something small where it didn’t affect her, or we could deal with some issues. Such as loss of speech, mobility, hearing. We won’t know until Sylvie wakes up.”<br/>“But she will wake up right?” Roger said.<br/>“We are hopeful.”<br/>“Can we see her?” Mrs. Brett asked.<br/>“As soon as she is in a room, I will come get you. We do ask that it is two people at a time though so we can still run our tests.”<br/>Sylvie’s parents nodded and Manning walked away. Casey stared after her.<br/>This could not be happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up: 51 visits Brett, Foster barely holds it together, and Casey calls Dawson and makes a decision that even he is surprised by.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hour 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the team finally sees Brett and Casey sort of confesses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 26.</p><p>As soon as Sylvie was put in a room her mom and dad went in. Casey stared as they walked into the room and Sylvie’s mom collapsed on her.<br/>He walked over and sat down next to Foster who had her head down.<br/>Casey put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Foster raised her head<br/>“This is crazy, a day ago she was fine we were laughing and joking and now she’s fighting for her life.”<br/>“Hey, she survived surgery we have to focus on that, Manning said it might not be bad, they just have to wait until she wakes up.” Cruz said hopefully.<br/>Emily nodded at him.<br/>A few minutes later Sylvie’s parents came out.<br/>“You guys could have stayed in there longer.” Stella said sympathetically.<br/>“Yeah well we knew her other family would want to see her too.” Mrs. Brett said.<br/>Boden nodded and smiled slightly.<br/>“Do you all mind if I go first?” Cruz asked.<br/>“Nah man go ahead.” Mouch said.<br/>“I’ll go with you.” Hermann said</p><p>Cruz and Hermann walked in and Cruz walked over to Sylvie. She was hooked up to multiple machines. And she looked white as a sheet.<br/>Cruz gently grabbed her hand and placed it in his. “Hey Roomie, I know were not roomies anymore, but that nickname will forever stick. I need you to fight okay.”  Cruz wiped the tears flowing out of his eyes. “Because I can’t lose you too. Who else will laugh at my corny jokes or make me smile just by smiling at me? I promise you if you wake up, I will give you as many movie nights as you want. I will even drag Chloe in on it. But you just come back okay. We will be waiting for you when you are ready. And I promise no one will hurt you again not under my watch.” Cruz kissed Sylvie’s forehead and walked over to Hermann who patted his shoulder before walking over.</p><p>“You know you scared the hell out of me, right? Cindy is a wreck. She told me to tell you she has an infinite number of brownies for you when you wake up. So, do all of us a solid and wake up okay.”<br/>Hermann walked over and kissed her head too. “See you soon.” <br/>Hermann and Cruz walked out to the waiting room.<br/>“Mouch, Let’s go in.” Boden said.<br/>Mouch and Boden walked into the room.<br/>Mrs. Brett stood up and walked over to Cruz and hugged him.<br/>“It’s going to be alright; she is going to be alright.”<br/>Cruz hugged her tighter.<br/>Mouch and Boden came back then Gallo and Ritter went in, followed by Capp.<br/>“Let’s go.” Stella said to Severide.<br/>He nodded and followed her.<br/>When Stella walked in it felt like a gut punch, her beautiful, vibrant friend was not there instead she was replaced by shell of coldness and paleness.<br/>Stella walked over and sat on the edge of Sylvie’s bed, not hitting any of the wires or knocking anything out of place.<br/>“Hey Mama, you know when we were joking a few weeks back of needing some time off work this is not what I meant. “she chuckled and wiped her eyes.<br/>Severide walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.<br/>“You know you are going to beat this right, no matter what condition you are in when you wake up you are going to beat this. And we will be with you every step of the way.’ Stella brushed Sylvie’s hair back.<br/>“So, when you wake up, we will be here, so don’t you think for a second about slipping away because our trifecta is not losing any members. You, Me, and Foster that has how it is and that is how it will stay. So, you rest up now and I will see you soon. Stella kisses Sylvie’s cheek.</p><p>“You know you are by far the toughest paramedic I have ever met; I mean you put up with me and put me in my place sometimes. That is not an easy task. And what you face now is not going to be easy, but we are with you.” Severide said.<br/>“Forever and Always.” Stella added.</p><p>Stella and Severide walked out and sat down.<br/>Foster took a deep breath and stood up and looked over at Casey “Will you go with me?”<br/>Casey nodded and stood up.<br/>Foster walked into the room slowly and felt the breath leave her body with every step.<br/>She grabbed Sylvie’s hand and the tears that she had been keeping at bay for the past few hours finally broke free.<br/>“I’m so sorry Sylvie, I shouldn’t have left you there by yourself. I should have stayed and fought with you that way you probably would not be here right now. I’m so sorry.” <br/>Foster bent over and hugged Sylvie as she continued to cry. “I’m so sorry.” <br/>Casey walked over and held Sylvie’s hand as he placed a hand on Foster’s back.<br/>Foster stood up and sniffled before wiping her eyes. “You need to fight like hell girl, I need my partner back. I love you girl.” <br/>Foster looked over and nodded at Casey and got up and walked away.<br/>Casey pulled a chair over and sat down.<br/>“Hey, it’s me you really scared me you know that.” He said looking at her face hoping his words would make her wake up.<br/>“I know things have been weird with us lately, and I don’t think I can ever repay you for being there for me these past couple of years. Taking care of me when you had so much in your own life going on. I have been struggling with telling you how I feel. A part of me thinks what people would think. I mean you are my ex- wife’s best friend and my coworker. And me, I have been in so many relationships that have just been doomed from the start. “ <br/>He grabs a hold of her hand again. “But I think that is why you and I understand each other in a way no one else can. We have both been hurt by love, trying to give our all in the relationships we were in just for them to crash and burn. But I think another part of me that is afraid of my feelings is the part that I do not want to screw this up. You have become like my best friend. And I am afraid that I am just so damaged that I might mess this up and hurt you and our friendship would be ruined. And I don’t want that to happen because you make my life a better place just by being in it Sylvie Brett.”<br/>He paused and took a breath. “I was going to tell you how I felt that night at Molly’s, but I got scared so I pushed you towards Kyle, one of my not so great moments. And I was thrilled when you came back to 51.”<br/>He got up and kissed her cheek “Just come back one more time. Please” he whispered in her ear. “And when you do, I will tell you the truth, every last bit of it.”<br/>Casey was shocked he just told her that and walked out of the room<br/>He walked past Boden and Foster. “I sent the team home, they needed rest, The Bretts are talking with Dr. Manning.”<br/>Casey nodded and walked down the hall and pulled his phone out.<br/>If he was going to try to make this work with Sylvie.<br/>Then he had to fully let his past go.<br/>He scrolled through his phone until he landed on Gabby Dawson, he hit the call button and waited for her to answer.<br/>“Hey Gabby, we need to talk.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I really didn't mean for this chapter to be as sad as it has been and I'm sorry for that. I always though Boden would actually be a brettsey shipper so that's why he may be a little OOC.</p><p>Don't worry happiness is coming soon.</p><p>R&amp;R</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hour 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments. I appreciate it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 28.<br/>Casey really did not want to be back at work. He would rather have stayed with Brett. However, he had a job to do still, they all did.<br/>He sat in the passenger seat as the truck drove to the scene of a fire, his mind replaying his conversation with Gabby.</p><p>“Okay what’s up?” Gabby said.<br/>“Brett, she is in the hospital she got kidnapped and shot and had a stroke in surgery.”<br/>“Oh my god is she going to make it?” Gabby asked<br/>“We don’t know but look there is something else.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>“I have feelings for her.”<br/>There was a long pause, an eerie silence where all he could hear was breathing.<br/>“For…. For Brett?” Gabby finally said.<br/>“Yeah, look we have gotten closer this past few years and you know I tried to keep my feelings repressed but I don’t want to do that anymore and I didn’t want to hurt you.”<br/>Gabby sighed. “This isn’t about me Matt, look that night at the Gala I kind of hoped that you would ask for a furlough and come be with me. But the truth is we are two different people. I am needed here, and you are needed there. And Brett she is amazing, and you are amazing and if this works out maybe you two together could be amazing to. We had something special, but it did not last but maybe this time it can.<br/>“I thought maybe you would hate us.”<br/>“Look it’s not like you two slept together when we were still married, you are two single people who found a connection. I can’t be mad at that.”<br/>Casey nodded.<br/>“Look, I have to go but please let me know what happens with her. Give her my love and when you get the chance tell her how you feel.”<br/>“Okay, Bye Gabby.”<br/>“Bye Matt.”</p><p>“Hey Boss, you alright?” Hermann said bringing him back to reality.<br/>“Yeah just thinking.”<br/>“Brett is going to be fine; you’ll see.”<br/>Casey nodded </p><p>After fighting the blaze Fire house 51 returned to base. Chief Boden was waiting for them along with Voight.<br/>“Did something else happen?”  Stella asked.<br/>As the group crowded around the two men Casey noticed Voight looked at him and nodded.<br/>“We caught the Bridgewater Boys they were seen at a gas station trying to leave Illinois.” Voight said.<br/>“Oh, Thank God.”  Foster said. Stella pulled her into a hug.<br/>“They will be charged with kidnapping, attempted murder and use of a deadly weapon among other violations.”<br/>“We got them Brett.” Casey heard Foster whisper.</p><p>Robert Brett sat by his daughter’s bedside. She still showed no signs of waking up and he was getting even more worried. Out in the Hall Mrs. Brett spoke to Maggie.<br/>Robert pulled the chair closer to Sylvie and grabbed her hand.<br/>“You know you have to wake up soon.”  He said as he brushed her hair off her face.<br/>“I was thinking about that time you fell down the stairs and cracked your head open. I thought that was the scariest moment of my life. But now I know that this is. So please sweetheart fight like hell and come back to us.” He said as he kissed her hand.</p><p>Casey was sitting in his quarters when there was a knock on the door. He turned and saw Cruz standing there with a bowl.<br/>“Made you some chili figured you haven’t eaten in a while.” he said extending the bowl to Casey.<br/>“Thanks.” Casey said grabbing it.<br/>Cruz leaned against the doorframe as Casey started eating. “I keep thinking about Brett.”<br/>“Yeah me too.” Casey said.<br/>“I mean she is by far the purest, compassionate person I have ever met, and terrible things keep happening to her, when is something good going to happen you know?”<br/>Casey nodded.<br/>“Chloe said she is gong to stop by and visit her. I am probably going to go at the end of shift. I don’t really feel like Molly’s today.”<br/>“Yeah, neither do I.”<br/>They were interrupted by the intercom announcing another fire.<br/>“Guess it is time to suit up again.”<br/>“Yeah, thanks for this.” Casey said.<br/>“You’re welcome.</p><p>Chloe walked into the room carrying flowers and saw Robert sitting there.<br/>“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in here I’ll wait outside”<br/>“No, two people are allowed in. Please.”<br/>Chloe nodded and set the flowers down on the counter.<br/>“How is she? Joe said she had a stroke in surgery.”<br/>“Yeah she did, there is no change yet.”<br/>Chloe nodded and sat down on the bed, careful not to disturb anything. She grabbed Sylvie’s hand.<br/>“Hey Sylvie, It’s Chloe. I am here for you and so is everyone else. Joe is really worried about you. He needs his best friend back, so you get your beauty rest, but let us face it you don’t really need it because you are the most beautiful spirit I know.”<br/>Suddenly Chloe’s hand felt pressure. She looked down and saw that Sylvie had grasped her hand.<br/>“Sylvie?” Chloe asked looking at her eyes.<br/>“What happened?” Robert asked.<br/>She just grasped my hand.” Chloe said.<br/>“What?” Robert said standing up.<br/>“She grasped my hand. Sylvie can you do that again?” <br/>There was a moment and Chloe thought for a minute she had imagined it, but she saw Sylvie squeeze her hand as did Robert.<br/>“Dr. MANNING!!!” Robert yelled.</p><p>Cruz, Severide and Capp all sat in the fire engine racing to the scene, Cruz’s phone started buzzing on the dashboard. He saw Chloe’s name and answered.<br/>“Hey Babe.” There was a pause. “Baby, slow down you are speaking so fast.”<br/>Severide and Capp looked at him.<br/>“Are you serious?!” Cruz said.<br/>“Cruz, what’s up?” Severide asked.<br/>“Oh my god Thank you Jesus!! WOOOOO!”<br/>Cruz started bouncing in his seat.<br/>“Yo Cruz, what’s up.” Capp said as they got to the scene, as they pulled up to the other truck Cruz shouted out to Stella and Casey. “SYLVIE’S AWAKE.”<br/>Stella looked at him “Are you for real?”<br/>“Yeah, Chloe is with her right now she opened her eyes.”<br/>Casey and Stella looked at each other and hugged each other laughing.<br/>“Oh, Thank God!!” Stella said.<br/>Everyone got out of their trucks and had a minute of celebration before Boden used his booming voice. “Alright Let’s Get this done for Brett!”<br/>The team grabbed their gear and went to fight the good fight in honor of their friend.</p><p>Foster, who was back at the Firehouse, scrolled through pictures on her phone of Sylvie. She needed her friend to wake up soon. She had to apologize again and call her an idiot for not leaving with her. She needed movie and wine nights back with her tribe.<br/>A text alert caused her look at her messages, she smiled and ran and grabbed her coat, asked Violet to cover her and ran out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hours 30-34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi Guys, I am so sorry for the lack of updates it is a crazy time in the world and in my life.I hope you are all safe and healthy and hopefully will continue to read as I update this more  quickly as I can.</p><p>Much Love xoxo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hours 30-34<br/>51 rushed into the hospital with Boden and Casey leading the charge, but where quickly stopped by Foster and Chloe.<br/>Every member shouting off their own questions.<br/>“Whoa, calm down everyone.” Chloe said.<br/>“Where’s Brett, can we see her?” Joe said.<br/>Foster and Chloe looked at each other and then back to the group.<br/>“Babe, what’s up?”<br/>“Brett is undergoing tests right now.” Foster said.<br/>“Is she okay?” Casey asked.<br/>Foster took a breath “The stroke possibly gave her amnesia, she woke up and didn’t recognize Chloe or me and she thought it was ten years ago when they asked her the date.”<br/>“Is it fixable?” Hermann asked.<br/>“They don’t know that’s why they are running the tests to see how much of her brain was damaged during the stroke.”<br/>Stella covered her mouth with her hand, Kelly pulled her in closer.<br/>“When can we see her?” Boden asked.<br/>“No Idea.”<br/>“Alright, let’s wait here until we get word.” <br/>51 sat in the waiting room chairs that they had begun to get familiar with all too well.</p><p>A couple of hours passed, then Mr. Brett walked into the waiting room.<br/>“Hey you guys.”<br/>Everyone stood up and asked a million questions about Sylvie. <br/>“whoa, whoa I know you are all worried about Sylvie, that’s why I came talk to you. Sylvie woke up when Chloe and I were in the room. She immediately recognized me but didn’t know who Chloe was I asked her where she thought she was and she said back home. She didn’t know anything about the kidnapping or that she worked for a Firehouse in Chicago. The doctors say the amnesia most likely occurred due to the trauma she suffered and the stroke.”<br/>The crowd got quiet.<br/>“What’s the prognosis?” Chief finally asked.<br/>“The doctors aren’t sure they say a trauma like this could make her memory completely gone  or  it can come back, they aren’t sure at this point. I know you all want to see her, but the  doctors request that she not have that many visitors for at least the first couple of days until they figure out her next steps.”<br/>“Can you just give her our love?’ Stella asked. “From all of us and tell her she’s going to get past this?”<br/>“Will do,I promise the second they allow more visitors in I will come let you know.”<br/>Mr. Brett left the room leaving the firehouse shaken to its core for another time.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew Casey stared out the window of his quarters as the rain pelted against the glass, It had been a quiet day so far with only a call so far of a car fire that took less than an hour to take care of. Since then, he has been staring out the window and once again his thoughts were focused on Sylvie.</p><p>It had been five days.<br/>Five days since her father gave the news that her memory was most likely gone. Five days since the overwhelming feeling of dread cascaded throughout him every minute. Five days since he realized the Sylvie they all knew and loved might be irrevocably changed forever.<br/>A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, he cleared his throat and quietly said “Come In.” as he turned around.<br/>Emily opened the door giving him a small smile. “Hey.”<br/>“Hey.”<br/>Emily closed the door. “I’m sorry I just needed someone to talk to, and wanted to see how you were?”<br/>“I…I don’t know how I am. I keep thinking about her.”<br/>“Yeah, me too having Violet as a backup is great, but I miss my girl. I miss her laugh and how she would always let me pick the radio station. I just hope she gets better soon so she can be here.”<br/>“Yeah, I told gabby about my feelings for her while she was in the hospital.”<br/>Emily leaned forward “How did she take it?”<br/>“How did who take what?” Stella said as she walked into the room.<br/>“Please, everyone come in.”  Casey said sarcastically.<br/>“Look I figured you needed a friend I didn’t know Emily beat me to it but who are we talking about?’<br/>“Casey told Gabby about his feelings for Sylvie.” <br/>“Oooohh how did she take it?” Stella said sitting by Emily on the bed listening intently.<br/>Casey sighed and shook his head, man he almost forgot what it was like to be interrogated by the women of 51.<br/>“She’s okay with it.”<br/>“Wait, What? Seriously?” Emily and Stella said at the same time.<br/>Casey shrugged. “She didn’t seem angry and she said that if Sylvie got together that it would be amazing. I have to say it wasn’t what I was thinking she would say.”<br/>“Me neither, I figured there would be a bit more expletives used.” Emily said.<br/>“Or maybe Gabby wants happiness for the two most important people she knows and loves at 51.” Stella replied.<br/>Casey sat down in his chair. “Yeah, well it doesn’t matter right now anyway.”<br/>“Come on Matt, this is Sylvie we are talking about if anyone can get through this it’s our girl.” Stella said.<br/>“And she is going to freak when she realizes you feel the same way about her that she has been feeling about you.”  Emily said chuckling.<br/>“And finally, the awkwardness can DIIIIIIEEEEE.” Stella exclaimed.<br/>And for the first time in a while Matt broke into a laugh and smile.</p><p>As 51 was closing out their shift, a car pulled up and Mr. Brett got out and walked up the pavement.</p><p>All of 51 stood and watched as he stood in front of them.<br/>“I’m sorry that my wife and I haven’t been in contact with you all, it’s been a very trying week and we wanted to make sure we didn’t stress our daughter into another stroke. We understand that you guys are just as much her family as we are. Sylvie is now resting at her apartment; the doctors say the trauma wasn’t that extensive and that she more than likely will regain her memory. It is just a matter of when.”<br/>The whole group breathed a sigh of relief.<br/>“So, if you guys are interested, we are having a family dinner tonight. I know it’s late notice but if you guys want, we would love to have you. Just please try to remember that Sylvie doesn’t remember a lot of things we told her that you are her work family and she is a Paramedic, but the rest is still fuzzy.”<br/>“We’re in.” everyone said in unison</p><p>Hours later, Matt pulled up in his construction truck and looked at Sylvie’s apartment he already saw the cars of other members of 51 and parked his car before grabbing the bouquet of lilies out of the passenger seat.<br/>He walked in and found Sylvie’s apartment door, hearing laughter and commotion behind it he knocked.<br/>Mrs. Brett opened the door. “Captain Casey, we were wondering where you were come on in.”<br/>“Thanks, and please call me Matt.” He said walking In and giving her a smile.<br/>“Matt, Got it.”<br/>“I got these for Sylvie.” He said holding up the flowers.<br/>“Oh, they’re beautiful. I will put them in water.”<br/>Matt walked into the living room as Mrs. Brett walked into the kitchen.<br/>He saw all of 51 surrounding the couch sitting on chairs with Sylvie, Emily, and Sylvie’s dad on the couch.<br/>“Hey Matt, was wondering when you would show up.” Kelly said. <br/>“Sorry got held up on the latest job.” He said smiling at Sylvie who looked at him and gave him a small smile.<br/>“What have I missed?” Matt said pulling up a chair.<br/>“Oh, just Hermann telling us his latest tragedy.” Kelly said shaking his head.<br/>“What else is new.” Matt said back.<br/>The conversation continued with laughter and smiles. Until Sylvie finally spoke up. “Did I know an Otis?<br/>Conversation stopped automatically.<br/>“Did I say something wrong?” Sylvie asked looking scared at everyone.<br/>“No honey.” Mr. Brett said.<br/>“I just, I don’t remember but I keep thinking of the name Otis, does anyone know an Otis?”<br/>Cruz cleared his throat and stood up before kneeling in front of Sylvie grabbing her hand.<br/>“Otis was our best friend we were roommates you, me and Otis lived in this apartment together. We would have movie nights and stay up all hours talking about our non-existent love lives until we found love. But it was always us the Three Amigos through thick and thin.”<br/>“Where is he?”<br/>“He’s…He...”<br/>“That’s enough for right now.” Mr. Brett interjected.<br/>“No, let him finish.”<br/>“Sylvie, That’s enough.”<br/>“Why are you not letting me understand anything! I don’t know who I am. I don’t even know who these people are, but I know they care about me. I will never get better if I do not try. I need to know who I am and who my friends and family are, if you don’t want that for me then maybe you should leave Dad.”<br/>Sylvie got up and stormed out, ignoring her parents yelling her name and the shocked faces out 51.</p><p>Sylvie did not exactly know where to go once she hit the hallway, she just needed to breathe for a second. Ever since she woke up it has been tests, doctors and her parent coddling her so much she felt like screaming. They have not told her anything about her life after leaving home. She felt alone and afraid.</p><p>She saw the stairs and started climbing and felt relief when she saw the door to the roof.<br/>She opened it and walked to the edge before breaking down and crumbling to her knees in sobs.<br/>She heard the door opening and close, but she did not bother looking up.<br/>She heard the footsteps approach her, but she did not move.<br/>She felt the presence kneel neck to her before pulling her into a hug allowing her to sob into their chest.<br/>Cologne. Why did she remember the smell of this cologne and who did it belong to as she started to breathe back to normal after the sobs wracked through her body.<br/>“It’s okay.” She heard someone say.<br/>She looked up and saw Matt.<br/>“Hi.” She said softly.<br/>“Hey, you kind of stormed off there. I told your parents; I would find you.”<br/>“And so, you did.” She said.<br/>“Are you okay?”<br/>“God, can people stop asking me that.” Sylvie said standing up. Matt followed.<br/>“I don’t’ know what I am. I woke up I did not remember anything about what happened. I thought I was back home and turns out I’m in Chicago where I have no recollection of anything and every time, I try to ask questions people want to cut me off. I just want to know who I am.”<br/>Matt sighed before looking at her. “Otis died, in a mattress factory fire. No one at 51 likes to talk about it much because it’s still raw for all of us. Your parents are just trying to protect you from more pain than what you are already going through. You are the P.I.C at 51 and are very good at your job, great even. Your best friends are Emily Foster who is also your partner on Ambo. Stella, who is dating my best friend Severide and you were partners and best friends with my ex-wife Gabriella Dawson.”<br/>Sylvie looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.<br/>“Everyone who is downstairs, they love you and the want to support you and we are all here for you to make sure you get better. No matter how long it takes you will always have us. Even if you get sick of us.”<br/>“Do you always do this?”<br/>“Do what?”<br/>“Make people feel better about themselves after a major meltdown.” Sylvie said smirking.</p><p>“I’m just here for someone who was there for me at my darkest moment, someone who pulled me towards the light again even when I didn’t think I would find it. Trust me Sylvie you will find the light again. And we will all be here when you do.”</p><p>Sylvie nodded and walked over to him enveloping herself into his arms as she hugged him.<br/>Matt melted into the hug and looked out into the skyline hoping that the light for Sylvie would come sooner, rather than later.</p><p>Later on, after dinner was done and everyone left Sylvie was helping her Mom dry the dishes when she spotted the lilies in the corner in a vase.</p><p>“Those are pretty mom.” She nodded towards the flowers.<br/>“They’re for you Matt brought them.”<br/>“Matt?” <br/>“The man who found you on the roof, the Captain at 51. He must know you pretty well to know your favorite flower.” Sylvie’s mom finished up and walked out of the kitchen.<br/>Sylvie folded the towel and walked over to the flowers, smelling them, and looking at them when she spotted a folded-up piece of paper. She picked it up and read:<br/>Things to know about yourself<br/>She opened it and saw only one sentence.<br/>Your smile lights up whatever room you walk in to.<br/>She flipped it over seeing if there was anymore but there was none. She grabbed her cellphone and scrolled through her contacts before finding Matt’s name.<br/>S: Thank You for the Flowers.<br/>She waited for a response and a few minutes later got a text back.<br/>M:  Glad you liked them, hope to inspire you with more things later. Goodnight.<br/>S: Goodnight.<br/>Sylvie put her phone on the counter and walked back into the living room. She couldn’t remember having a connection with Matt but up on that roof in his arms she felt something she hadn’t felt since this whole ordeal happened.</p><p>Safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Hours 36-40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midnight Chats, Convictions and Medical emergencies  oh my!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back, Got to admit I kind of went dark the past few months. I read other fanfics and thought my stories weren't good enough so i stopped but I am back now :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The window, go now.”</p><p>“Sylvie...”</p><p>“Just do it.”</p><p>Sylvie awoke with a start and sat up in bed, her breathing labored and erratic. She glanced at the clock and it read 1:00 am. Her parents were sound asleep across the hall. She didn’t want to wake them so she closed her bedroom door and sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.</p><p>She looked around the room, looking for something that could occupy her time. Her eyes landed on the phone, she needed to talk to someone but didnt feel like waking her parents. They would just worry.</p><p>She scrolled through her phone. Pictures of her and the people that were at her house earlier in random funny photos.</p><p>Why couldn’t she remember them. Damn Stroke.</p><p>She came across a picture of her and Matt and smiled.He was so nice and calming up on the roof. She needed to feel calm right now. </p><p>It’s One in the Morning Sylvie, He is probably sleeping.</p><p>One way to find out.</p><p>She dialed his number and put the phone to her ear.</p><p>Two rings later,  Matt answered sounding groggy. “Hello?” Sylvie winced at the realization she woke him up. “Hi Matt,sorry I shouldn't have called. I woke you up. I’m sorry this was a stupid idea.”</p><p>“No, No it’s fine are you alright?” His voice going from groggy to concerned in a flash.</p><p>“Yeah,  I just had a bad dream and I just wanted to feel safe and calm again. So I Called you.” She rolled her eyes at how much of a dork she sounded like.</p><p>“It’s okay, what was the dream about?”<br/>“I was screaming at someone to get out the window and go.That’s all i remember but i don't know who I was saying it to.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe it’s a flash of a memory-.”</p><p>“How many other things do you know?” Sylvie cut in, feeling stupid for cutting him of.</p><p>“About you?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well for starters you are a fantastic paramedic.You came to firehouse 51 about five years ago when you became partners with Gabby.”</p><p>“Gabby, was she here yesterday. I remember Chloe,Emily and Stella but I don't remember Gabby.”</p><p>“No, she left a few years back. She’s my ex-wife.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry it didn’t workout.”  Sylvie felt bad,here she was having feelings for her old partner’s ex-husband.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. We just-.” He stopped suddenly and took a breath. “You know I don’t want to talk about her, what other things do you want to know?”</p><p>Sylvie smiled and chuckled. “Well let’s get started.”</p><p>They spent hours talking and laughing about certain memories and things that have happened.</p><p>Sylvie saw the sun begin to rise. </p><p>“Oh dear it looks  like I’ve kept you up all night.”</p><p>“It’s fine, did it make you feel calmer at least.”</p><p>“Yeah, No I’m really tired.” Sylvie said stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Well you rest that pretty head of yours and I’ll call you later.”<br/>“Thanks Matt, Have a good day. Lo-.” Sylvie stopped herself “Look out for yourself out there.”</p><p>“Will do. Bye.”</p><p>“Bye.” Sylvie hung up and placed her cell phone on the charger before laying in bed and stuffing her face in the pillow. </p><p>“Dear god Sylvie you were about to save Love You. To a man you don’t remember.” She thought as she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Matt stood up and placed his phone on the end table.</p><p>“I’m going to need coffee.” he said, stretching.</p><p>Later in the day Casey was in  his office filling out paperwork when his phone went off.</p><p>S: so i forgot that you had work today and i feel really stupid and dumb for keeping you up.</p><p>M: It’s okay, not a  problem.</p><p>S: Well how about a Thank you, My Dad is cooking his world (okay maybe not world) famous lasagna tonight. Would you like to come over?</p><p>Matt stared at his phone and smiled.</p><p>M: Sure I would love  to.</p><p>Sylvie texted him a  smiley face and he put his phone down.</p><p>There was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it revealing Voight.</p><p>“Voight.” Casey said.</p><p>“Hey, you got a minute?”</p><p>Casey nodded and ushered him inside, before closing the door.<br/>“What’s up?” Casey said looking at him.</p><p>“Josiah,James and Jackson Bridgewater all plead guilty to all charges.”</p><p>Casey nodded “Good. Hope they get  everything that’s coming to them.”</p><p>“How is she?”</p><p>“She doesn’t remember anything since she moved to Chicago. Doctors are confident at some point her memory could return but they aren’t sure when or if.”</p><p>“Well, from  what I have seen of her; she is one hell of a fighter.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Another Thing, Josiah and James want to see Sylvie.”</p><p>“What? Why!”</p><p>“To apologize or something. I told them it was up to Sylvie.”</p><p>“Well I’m going over for dinner. I’ll ask her.”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know that you and her-”</p><p>“We’re not at least not yet.”</p><p>“Well good luck with that, and give her all the best from the IU.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie woke up after taking another nap and walked into the kitchen. She looked around for her parents but didn’t see anyone.She saw a note on the counter and walked over and picked it up.</p><p>Sweetie, ran out to get some things for dinner. You were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you.  Be back soon.</p><p>She placed the note down and opened the fridge grabbing the orange juice. She filled up a glass and grabbed her meds.</p><p>Her phone rang and she looked at it to see Emily’s name and face on the screen.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hey,How are you feeling?” Emily said.</p><p>“I’m a little better, still have no memory and a killer headache.”</p><p>“Do you need anything, I’m out and about with Stella.”</p><p>“No Thank You, aren’t you guys at work?”</p><p>“Chief gave us a few days off to regroup after all the chaos.”</p><p>“Well, if you would like you can come over here.”</p><p>“Are-  Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m dying of boredom and at least I can hopefully remember some things with two of my friends.”</p><p>“Best Friends for life.” Stella screamed in the background.</p><p>Sylvie chuckled.</p><p>“Alright well we  will see you soon then.”</p><p>“Great.” Sylvie said. “See ya.” </p><p>She hung up and put her phone down. She opened her meds and went to take them when her head pounded even harder and images flashed through her brain of fire,bullets and blood causing her to lose grip of the glass sending it shattering to the floor.</p><p>The pain worsened and her knees gave out, sending her to the floor holding her head.<br/>Just then she felt arms around her. “Sylvie, you alright?”</p><p>“It hurts, It hurts.” blood started seeping out of her nose.</p><p>“I’m calling 911.” A voice said but her vision was so blurry she couldn't make out who it was.</p><p> </p><p>Emily and Stella pulled up to Sylvie’s apartment and saw Sylvie being pushed into the Ambulance with Cruz standing nearby.</p><p>“What the hell happened?”Stella said, rushing up to Cruz.</p><p>“I came up to see her, I heard glass breaking so i got worried, i used my old key and went in. She was  on the floor in pain and blood started seeping out of her nose.”</p><p>“Jesus, have you called her parents?” </p><p>“Yeah, they will meet us at Med.”</p><p>“I’m going with her.” Emily yelled hopping in the back of the Ambo.</p><p>“I got to call Kelly.” Stella said, pulling out her phone as the Ambulance pulled away. “Hey babe, you,Casey and Chief need to get to Med. It’s Sylvie.</p><p> </p><p>Severide busted into Casey’s quarters. “Man we got to go.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“It’s Sylvie, she collapsed.”</p><p>Casey grabbed his coat and ran out the door.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to Med  it was  like Deja Vu for them all. Emily met them in the waiting room and told them that they rushed Sylvie and the Bretts with them and told her to stay.</p><p>Cruz and Stella sat in the waiting room watching the news being broke.</p><p>“I’ll call Donna.” Boden said. “Tell her what’s going on.”</p><p>Mrs.Brett came into the waiting room, followed by her husband.</p><p>“Oh , you all didn’t have to show up again.”</p><p>“We wanted to, how is Sylvie?”</p><p>“They say she has blood on the brain, that it almost compressed her brain to the point of suffocating it but that Cruz found her in time. She just got rolled  into surgery.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for just bursting in like that, I heard the glass break and I got worried.”</p><p>“No son, thank you,you saved our little girl.”</p><p>“How long is the surgery going to be?” Stella asked.</p><p>“A few hours, they want to make sure there aren't any more bleeds.”</p><p>“That explains the killer headache she had, wait could the brain bleed be the point of origin for her stroke.” Emily said.</p><p>They believe so, but they say with the gunshot wound and all the stress that she suffered they won’t know for sure. However they say the brain bleen could be the cause of the memory loss.”</p><p>“So, she could remember us when she wakes up?’ Cruz said hopefully.</p><p>“They think there is a chance, yes.”</p><p>Chief walked back into the room and got briefed on what was going on.</p><p>“Then we wait.” Chief said. “The rest of the guys are on the way.”</p><p>“Oh No, you guys have been here enough, go have fun, relax.”</p><p>“In all honesty ma’am I wouldn't be able to have fun while my best friend is having surgery.” Cruz said.</p><p>The room nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Well then,I’ll go get some coffees,” Mrs.Brett said.</p><p>Casey sat quietly in the chair, he has seen this room too many times for his liking, now he and the rest of 51 had to wait again .</p><p>And  pray their girl fought her way through this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.</p><p>What do you think, does Sylvie survive yet another surgery and will her memory be back?</p><p> </p><p>R&amp;R</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hour 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What is the outcome of Sylvie's surgery. And what will happen when Matt and her are back in the same room.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, first off I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I felt like my writing sucked so i took a break but then my good friend Charlie told me how much she loved  this story and how she wanted an update and well here you go enjoy and review.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hour 43.</p><p>Casey stared at the operating room doors, wondering how Brett was doing. It had been hours with no word and he was getting anxious/</p><p>She has to be okay.</p><p>The mantra he kept saying since he got there, like a record player that was broken  and got stuck on one saying.He felt helpless, and that wasn’t a feeling Matthew Casey experienced much, and when he did he hated it.</p><p>He always helped, or was being the leader and knew what to do in crisis mode. This was different; He just felt numb and useless right now hoping Sylvie was the fighter he knew and loved and pulled through.</p><p>Wait did I just acknowledge that I love Sylvie. He thought.</p><p>He knew he had feelings for her, but can he call those feelings love just yet. Better yet, did Sylvie reciprocate those feelings.</p><p>He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt a presence stand beside him.</p><p>“I figured you were here.” Mrs.Brett said.</p><p>Casey looked over and smirked at her. “How long have I been gone?”</p><p>“About an hour or so.”</p><p>Casey sighed and turned his attention back to the door.</p><p>“So, I finally understand it.” Mrs.Brett said.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“I thought originally you were just a concerned co-worker afraid for my little girl, but now I know it’s a little more than that. Am i right?”</p><p>“Well now I know where Sylvie gets her smarts from.” Matt said chuckling.</p><p>“Well, I figured it mostly out but Stella and Emily filled in the gaps.”<br/>“So, they told you everything?” He said, looking down at Mrs.Brett. He saw compassion and understanding in her eyes. The same look he had seen from Sylvie countless times before.</p><p>“Look. I know whatever happens between Sylvie and you, it will be complicated given the history. I know how Sylvie feels about you, and I think I know  how you feel about her so ‘m saying if you want to be with her, be with her. However, please don’t break my baby’s heart. After everything she has been through the past couple of days I don't think she can handle another heartbreak.So, I’m saying to you, If you love her tell her but please don’t hurt her.”</p><p>“I wouldn't, I promise.”</p><p>Mrs.Brett smiled at him. “And please call me Allison, Mrs.Brett is for my students.”</p><p>Matt chuckled as they turned to look back towards the doors.The stood there for what felt like an eternity before Manning came out of the double doors both of them jumped forward and walked to Manning.</p><p>“How is she?” they both said in unison.</p><p>Manning smiled. “Sylvie made it through surgery, she is in recovery right now and will be moved to a room soon.”</p><p>“Oh thank god.” Allison said hugging Dr.Manning and then Casey. “I have to go tell my husband and the others.” she said as she darted off down the hall towards the waiting room.</p><p>“When can we see her? Casey said turning back to Manning.</p><p>“Should be an hour or sooner to get her into a room, and then for right now its family only.”</p><p>Casey stared downcast at the floor.</p><p>“Which is why I cleared it with Dr.Goodwin to include51 on the visitors rotation,however you have to make sure the nurses can do their job.”</p><p>“Thanks Nat.” Casey said as he smiled  for the first time in a few hours.</p><p>Natalie shook her head. “I’ll come get you all when she is ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Casey walked back into the waiting room and chuckled at the sight. In the waiting room was all of 51 with their respective partners and everyone was holding either a bear or flowers. Except for Cruz.</p><p>Who was sitting next to Chloe on one side and a ginormous teddy bear on the other.</p><p>Casey looked questioningly at Cruz. </p><p>“What is it not big enough, they told me it was the biggest one they had.”</p><p>Emily smiled “As you can see we all went shopping while you were away.”</p><p>Donna grabbed Boden’s hand “I’m  just thankful Sylvie is okay, the girl has been through it the past couple of days.”</p><p>“Yeah, well she is off duty for a while so that should give her the proper rest she needs.” Boden said.Donna smiled at him and he kissed her hand.</p><p>“I have multiple trays of brownies and lemon bars all set for our girl, when are we allowed to see her?” Cindy said.</p><p>“Manning said she would come get us when she was ready.Also they are allowing 51 to go see her even though it’s family only.”</p><p>“Well we are her family.” Hermann said. “No disrespect to the both of you, but she is family.”</p><p>“I know she is, and I thank you all for being so worried about our girl.” Allison said.</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement. Stella looked  over at Emily who looked like she had been put through  the ringer. “Hey, you okay?” Stella said, grabbing her hand. “</p><p>“All of this because I left her alone,  I shouldn't have left her. I should have state then maybe-”</p><p>“Hey, stop that this wasn’t your fault . No one here blames you and I will bet every dollar in my wallet that Sylvie won’t blame you either.”</p><p>Allison reached across and touched Emily’s knee. “I know how deeply my daughter cares about you, you're one of her best friends, she would save your life any day of the week, that is just who my daughter is.”</p><p>Emily smiled sadly at Allison and leaned back. “I just need to see my partner with my own eyes.”</p><p>“And I need to see Sylvie’s reaction to Cruz’s teddy bear.” Kelly said breaking the tension.”She has enough teddy bears to last her a decade.”</p><p>The whole room erupted into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie opened her eyes and looked around the room, her vision was still slightly blurry wich she figured was the cause of the anesthesia still wearing off.</p><p>She was back in the hospital again, she was really sick of being in this hospital right about now. She haerd movement beside her and turned her head to foggily make out Dr.Manning.</p><p>“Hi Sylvie, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Like I have been hit by a Mack Truck and thrown off a cliff all in one.”</p><p>“Yeah, your body has been put through the ringer, you have undergone some serious trauma so your body will need to heal, although I’m sure you know this already.”</p><p>Sylvie smirked a little “Where are my parents?”</p><p>“They are down in the waiting room, I will bring them up but first we want to test your memory.”</p><p>“My memory, what for?”</p><p>“You didn’t really remember anything after your first ordeal, we assumed it was due to the brain bleed, so  we just want  to confirm.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>So once  I run the tests, I’ll bring your family up.”</p><p>“51 they are my family too, I want to see them.”</p><p>Manning looked at Sylvie astonished.”What, what did I say? Sylvie asked.</p><p>“You know what, I think your memory is just fine but I still have to check.”</p><p>51 sat in the waiting room when Manning walked in and jumped as they all jumped to their feet. “Sylvie is just fine, as a  matter of fact she remembers mostly everything about what happened.”</p><p>“So she remembers us again?” Stella said </p><p>“Yeah,she remembers each and everyone of you and has been asking for all of you. So remember no crowding and let the nurses do their jobs.”Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Alright then, Room 257 and make sure the teddy bears and  flowers don’t block the floor either.’ Manning said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvie stared out the window when she heard a knock on the door.She turned her head to see her parents. <br/>“Hey guys.” she said with a bright smile. Her parents ran over to her and hugged her. </p><p>“I’m so glad you are okay baby.” her father said. Sylvie hugged them tighter and smiled. She looked up to see 51 standing outside the door watch their moment. “Hey everyone, come join the party.” She said as they broke apart.</p><p>51 walked in and stood on the outskirts of the room. Donna and Boden walked up to her first giving her a hug and Boden in a small show of affection hugged her tighter, but cautious not hurt her. </p><p>“We are so glad you are okay.” Donna said. “Yeah, you all had us worried  Brett, better not try that again okay?” Boden said.</p><p>“Copy that,Chief.”</p><p>Next Herman and Cindy came up, Hermann was happy he didn't lose another friend and kid, and Cindy promised all the brownies and lemon bars until Sylvie burst.Then they dropped two of the bears on the bed before stepping back/</p><p>Mouch and Trudy both came up and gave hugs and sentiments in their own way before also stepping back.</p><p>Gallo and Ritter, Tony and Capp all gave hugs and dropped more bears off. “Guysreally with all the teddy bears and flowers, you are all too much.”<br/>“Well you didn’t see the best of it yet.” said Cruz as he walked in with Chloe holding the gigantic teddy bear.”Oh my god Cruz!!.” Sylvie said as she laughed. </p><p>“Yeah, he may have went a little overboard.” Chloe said as she chuckled.</p><p>Cruz put the bear in the corner and both Chloe and Him both walked up and hugged her. </p><p>Chloe looked at her. “I’m really glad you are okay girl.” </p><p>“So am I.”</p><p>Cruz hugged her again this time a little more tighter. “I thought I was about to lose another  roomdog. You have me worried to death Roomie.”</p><p>Cruz pulled back and Sylvie smiled at him. “Afraid you are stuck with this roomdog for now.”</p><p>“I can deal with that.”Cruz said, hugging her one more time.</p><p>Stella walked over ahead of Severide and sat on the edge of the bed before pulling Sylvie into a hug. Sylvie felt wetness on the shoulder  of her gown and wrapped her arms around Stella. “Stella Kidd, you are not crying I’m okay, I promise I’m okay.”</p><p>Stella sat back and wiped her eyes. “Girl, you scared the shit out of me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sylvie said wiping the stray tear off Stella’s cheek. </p><p>“I’m just so glad you are okay, honestly I wouldn’t have known what to do without my best friend.” </p><p>“Well, luckily you won't have to, for now.” </p><p>Stella nodded. “I love  you girl.”</p><p>“Right back atcha.” Sylvie said before they hugged again. Stella stayed on the edge of the bed and held her hand.Sylvie saw Kelly still over by the wall. “What’s wrong Severide you too macho to come give me a hug?”</p><p>“Well, I just didnt want you to think I was a big softie or anything.” he jokingly said.</p><p>“Oh  no, not Kelly Severide.” Sylvie said back. Kelly laughed as he walked over and hugged her. “Glad you are safe Brett.” </p><p>“See I knew it you are a giant marshmallow.” </p><p>Kelly lightly pushed her back while laughing. Sylvie laughed and saw Emily in the doorway standing back away from everyone.</p><p>“Emily Foster, get in here and give me a hug.” said looking at her. Emily nodded and walked over and hugged Sylvie. Again,ylvie immediately felt wetness on her gown and felt Emily’s shaking body on hers.</p><p>“Let’s give them a minute.” Boden said as most of them cleared the room with the exception of Stella,Emily,Sylvie and Matt.</p><p>Emily finally controlled her breathing and sat back.Sylvie pushed her hand behind her ear. “I’m so sorry, I never should have left you. I should have stayed and I didn’t and you got hurt and I’m so sorry Sylvie.”</p><p>“Hey, Hey look at me. You didn’t leave me, I told you to go. This isn’t your fault Emily Foster so don't you dare blame yourself.You hear me?”</p><p>Emily nodded and  Sylvie hugged her.</p><p>“Oh I want in on this too.” Stella said as she joined in on the hug. Matt looked  on smiling and Sylvie looked  over and caught his eye and smiled. Emily and Stella stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking away.</p><p>“We will give you guys a few minutes now.” Stella said nodding her head towards Matt. Emily smirked and they both got up off the bed and walked out of the room.</p><p>Sylvie looked at Matt and smiled. “Hey stranger.”</p><p>“Hey.” Casey sat down on the edge of the ebed and smiled at her. “Welcome back.” </p><p>Sylvie chuckled “It’s good to be back.” </p><p>Casey went to say something when a Nurse came in. “Sorry to interrupt but we need to take Sylvie’s  vitals.”</p><p>Sylvie and Casey both nodded and let the nurse do her  job although Sylvie was sure  her heart rate was up with how  Matt was looking at her.</p><p>After the nurse was finished, Matt and Sylvie stayed there talking about how she was feeling and if she needed anything.Matt filled Sylvie in on the parts she couldn’t remember</p><p>“I’m sorry I put you all through that, that is horrifying.”</p><p>“Sylvie, like you told Foster it wasn’t your fault.” Matt covered Sylvies hand with his.</p><p>Sylvie smiled at him. “I’m really glad you are okay though because there-”Matt was interrupted by Mrs.Brett coming into the room.</p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt but Dr.Manning said we have to let  Sylvie rest right now.”Matt nodded and looked at Sylvie.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.” She said with a smile. “See you later.?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Casey said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze, before walking out.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I brought your phone in case you need anything, you call okay?” </p><p>“Yeah mom Thanks.”</p><p>Mrs.Brett handed Sylvie her phone and kissed her cheek before walking out.</p><p>Sylvie looked at her phone and scrolled through the endless messages she had and saw she  had a voicemail from Matt. She noticed the date and realized it was almost two days ago so she let it play.</p><p>“Hey Sylvie, was just wondering where you guys were, you’ve been gone for a minute and want to make sure everything is okay. And yeah so call me back or I’ll talk to you when you get here, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”</p><p>Sylvie hung  up the phone and looked at it, she hit her contacts and landed on Matt’s name but decided it was a  conversation to have in person and put the phone down.</p><p>She would see him in a few hours, after she rested  and they would talk then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>